I'll be watching you
by Inuyasha's Princess17
Summary: COMPLETE InuKag Song-fic...“I know, her spirit keeps fading with every day that passes. I do not think she’ll make it for much longer before she joins him.”
1. I'll be watching you

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha nor any of its characters.  Don't own the song Every Breath you take by Sting.

Here is a short song-fic, I thought about while listening to a song.  Its best you listen to the song while you read the story. 

Please review when your done and tell me what you think.

Forgive any spelling or grammar errors.

**I'll be watching you…**

Every breath you take   
Every move you make   
Every bond you break   
Every step you take   
I'll be watching you

The ghostly figure stood there and watched her slowly make her way towards the village.  A single tear ran down his face.  Oh how he has missed her.  Her touch. Her warmth. Her smile.   Even though he couldn't be with her, his love, he would look after her. 

His small white ears turn in the directions of his friends as they discussed the lost miko ahead of them.

"He's been gone six months now." Sango said in almost a whisper, "She has yet to accept his death, and I fear…" she couldn't finish as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks.   

"I know, her spirit keeps fading with every day that passes.  I do not think she'll make it for much longer before she joins him." Miroku could feel his own tears build behind his eyes. 

The spirit's heart shattered at their words. He did not want her to die.  He wanted her to live, she was so young, and had so much ahead of her.  His eyes closed only to open them again where he found himself next to her outside Kaede's hut.  

Flashes of that horrible night danced in his head.  They successfully defeated Naraku and sent Kikyou back to hell.  But not without paying a price.  Inuyasha's life.  Naraku had stabbed him through the heart, ripping a enormous gash starting from his chest and ended at his right hip.  The wound had proven fatal for the hanyou. Kagome's scared arrow purified the evil half demon, Naraku.   

He could still hear Kagome's cries echoing through his mind.  He remembered before taking his final breath, the promise he made to her, 'I forever am with you, my love.' And with that he died, only to find himself a spirit that had stayed by her side for the past six months. 

  
_Every single day   
Every word you say   
Every game you play   
Every night you stay   
I'll be watching you   
  
_

As she knelt down to accepted flowers from a young child from the village, his eyes fell upon two puncture wounds on her neck.

  
_O can't you see   
You belong to me   
How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

The night before Naraku was destroyed they had confessed their love and he had made her his lifelong mate completely unaware of the fate that was yet to come.  For the first time he regretted making her his.  Their souls were joined with the mating, and her spirit did not want to live without him.  He noticed the mask she placed on her face as she thanked the child, the young girl grinned at the miko eyeing the sparkling pink jewel handing from the older girl's neck.  Kagome patted the girl on the head before turning to enter the hut.    
  
_Every move you make   
Every vow you break   
Every smile you fake   
Every claim you stake   
I'll be watching you_

He followed her.  She was sitting with her back against the walls of the small hut, her knees up to her chest.  Even though his death he could smell the salt of her tears.  His heart screamed with pain at watching his angel in such agony.  Her body was shaking from the immensity of her sobs and the coldness in the air.  He could feel what her heart was screaming out to him…  
  
_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace   
I dream at night I can only see your face   
I look around but is you I can't replace   
I feel so cold and long for your embrace   
I keep crying baby baby please _

His translucent body crouched next to her.  He had been able to calm her soul with his aura many nights since his death.  His hands glided across her form, if he could touch he would but being dead meant you could not touch the living. He couldn't take her pain anymore.  He hated to see her cry.  To see her in so much pain and despair.  He wished she'd have a reason to live.  He wished with all his being that she would be given the chance to be happy again even if he meant without him.    
  
_Every move you make   
Every vow you break   
Every smile you fake   
Every claim you stake   
I'll be watching you_

Kagome felt a strange sensation vibrating on her neck.  Her heart stopped for an instant at the feel of someone's hand on her arm.  She looked up and almost forgot to tell her self to breath.  Her heart leaped out of her chest when she locked eyes with those amber orbs she never thought she'd see again.  

"Inuyasha?" she asked barely above a whisper afraid that her acknowledging him would cause the illusion to disappear.  

Oh Kami! His breath quickened when his eyes locked with hers.  She saw him.  She could see him?!  Better yet he could feel the warmth on her skin where his hand was now touching her arm.  His eyes grew with shock and amazement as his gaze fell upon her neck where the jewel used to be.  He knew.  He knew what had happened.  The jewel had granted his wish, and gave her a reason to live.  

He could see the hope coursing through her face as she stared at him not truly believing he was there.  He could hardly believe it himself.  He had been given a second chance.  Given a second chance to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life.  Kagome.  

To completely prove to himself and her that he truly was alive again he cupped her face with his hand bring her lips to his for a passion, oh-kami-how-I-missed-you kiss. 

Kagome knew the instant his lips met hers that he was real. She no longer felt the jewel hanging around her neck.  She could only guess that it had been the jewel's doing.  Kagome could not have cared any less so long as it meant her mate was with her again.  She couldn't stop the tears of joy her soul released through her eyes.  

"You're here, you're really here!" she said in a shaky voice after they had broken their kiss. Her hands stroked his face, reminding her how much she loved him. 

"I never left you, Kagome, I was here along." He felt her lips press against his and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist knowing that he was never going to let her go again. 

-------------------------------------

So what did you think? 

I love Every breath you take, it makes me cry.  This is the story the song made me think of while I was bored one night!

I have a minor idea to continue with the story for another chapter or so…if you all want to see Miroku and Sango's reaction…and I'll also go into a little bit more detail about what happened after Inuyasha's death and what's to come now that he is back.  But I am going to leave it a one-shot unless enough people tell me they want to see more.  

But please review, I love getting them. 

For those of you who are wondering: Yes I will update Forever Alone since I have posted chapter 9 of From Friendship to love.  I will try to have the chapter 3 of Forever Alone posted before I leave to go home on Friday!

Thanks for reading my story! Please Review!


	2. If I never knew you

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  Don't own the song 'If I never knew you' by Shanice and Jon Secada.

Please review when you're done and tell me what you think.
    
    Forgive any spelling or grammar errors.
    
    **_I'll be watching you…If I never knew you_**

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be   
  
_

He sat there holding her for the first time since his death.  She had shown him the power of love.  Love came from the heart, mind and soul.  She loved him from the beginning, even after he hurt her time and time again.  She loved him despite his indecisiveness about the undead miko.  She loved him for who he was not what he was.  If it weren't for her, for her love of him, he would have been doomed long ago. He pulled her closer to his body, inhaling her sweet scent.

  
_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me   
  
_

The woman who wept with tears of joy against his chest was indeed his better half.  For her he would do anything.  She was the part of him that made him want to prove to the world he was better than what they thought he was, a worthless halfbreed. She was…his _soul mate._

  
_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes _

Not wanting to see or hear her tears a second longer, he lifted her chin and brushed them away with his thumb.

"No more tears, life's too short for them." with that said he captured her lips with his sending thunder through both their bodies.  Their souls rejoiced.  
  
_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

He had spent most of his life alone.  Wanting to find a place where he belonged so he strived to be the stronger of his two halves.  Then he met someone.  Outside his mother, he never knew what love was.  From her he assumed love meant being someone else to make the other happy.  Then what he thought was love, betrayed him and he spent fifty years of his life pinned to a tree. 

When Kagome freed him from his prison, he would have never guessed that she would also free him from his the confines of false love, that she would become the light in his darkness.   
  
_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_   
  


Kagome stared through tears up at the man she loved with every once of her being.  She had been given the greatest gift she could have ever asked for, for he had been given back to her.  She could fill her soul skyrocket out of the deep sorrowful depression that had filled her life complete that last months.

  
_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you   
  
_

Her thoughts fumbled through her life.  Growing up without her father.  Starting school.  Falling through the well.  Meeting…meeting Inuyasha.  That was when her life began to have meaning.  That was when fate told her he was her destiny.  

  
_I thought our love would be so beautiful   
Somehow we made the whole world bright   
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right   
  
_

Shippo entered the hut not believing the scent he had smelt outside.  His eyes grew wide as saucers the second he saw the hanyou embracing Kagome.  Excitement, wonder, and happiness washed through him.  But doubt still lingered.  Cautiously he approached the couple then seconds later plunged at Inuyasha's twitching ear.  Shippo began chewing frantically like a coin collector would bite a coin to see if was real.

Shippo quickly found himself hanging by his tail and an annoyed but happy hanyou glaring him straight in the eyes.

"Inuyasha, its really you!" Shippo screamed, wiggling his way out of Inuyasha's hold and hugging him fiercely.  

Inuyasha could not suppress the smile that played at his lips as his eyes returned to his mate.  She was beaming; he had missed seeing her happiness, her smile.  He was alive, she belonged to him as he did to her, and he would do everything in his power to never give her a reason to frown again. 

  
_If I never knew you_

_There's no moment I regret  
If I never knew this love_

_Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of_

_If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be _

_I've lived at last..._

Next in the hut, Sango and Miroku bolted inside like lightening when Shippo yelled.  Sango blinked her eyes at least a dozen times still not believing the sight before her.  Miroku stuck his head out of the hut, checking for any ominous clouds that might give cause for them to hallucinate Inuyasha's presence.  There was none.  

Miroku pulled his head back inside the hut, only one question plaguing his mind, "How?"

Inuyasha stood, passing the ecstatic kitsune to his mate, who stood as well. 

"The jewel…it well…kind of granted a wish itself, taking the one wish both Kagome and I held deep in our hearts." he answered.

Before another word was said, Inuyasha found himself being embraced by the monk and once released was attacked again by the exterminator.

"Kagome, does this mean we all can be a family again?" Shippo asked with all the hope of the world.

Kagome hugged him closer, "Yes Shippo, yes."   
  
_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright   
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light _

_  
And still my heart is singing  
We were right   
We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through_   
  


Inuyasha turned to stand directly in front of Kagome, his hand brushed across her cheek.  

"I love you, Kagome.  You are my world, and if I had never met you I would have lived the rest of my life not knowing how it felt to be truly and completely in love."

The tears started again, she knew there was no trying to stop them.  As Shippo scampered over and onto Miroku's shoulder.  Kagome launched at Inuyasha almost sending him backwards.  

"I love you too" she said before crashing her lips to his marking the start of the rest of their lives.

_Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I have to say that was the hardest chapter I ever wrote. But that is it for the story. Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!


End file.
